


Wearing Him Out

by SushiOwl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't sleep, so he's going to make sure Steve can't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is connected to my longer fic [Open Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/639662/chapters/1159516) but can easily stand alone as PWP porn.

Calculations danced behind his eyelids, and the bright blue of holo designs lit up across his corneas. Tony groaned and pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes, pressing down hard so the numbers and the projections blurred red and then white. When he opened his eyes, spots danced in his vision, and he groaned in irritation. He'd been trying to sleep, unsuccessfully, for an hour now, and while he'd accomplished building a better integration for his repulsor wires up his arms, he was no where nearer dreamland that he had been when he had trudged out of his workroom. 

He turned over on his side, facing Steve, who had his back to him and was completely out. He got his hand under the covers and lifted them up so he could scoot up against him, pressing his front flush against his back. Steve's breathing change, and he grunted softly, but he showed so actual signs of waking up. Tony breathed against his neck, nuzzling the short blond hairs on the back of his neck. He was so warm, and it made him shiver.

“Steve,” he said softly against his skin, putting his arm over his waist and pressing his foot into the mattress so he could rock his hips up against his ass harder. “Steve,” he tried again, this time a little louder and with some eagerness in his tone.

Steve shifted, stretching out his curled legs and ruining Tony's spooning position. “...'m sleepin'...” he muttered, before he turned his face more against his pillow. It took only a few seconds for his breathing to go even and deep again.

Sighing against the back of his neck, Tony wriggled, pressing his forehead against him. “Steve,” he said, practically burrowing into his comforting skin. “Steve. SteveSteveSteve.” He nipped the back of his neck, before he rubbed it with his goatee. “Steeeeeeeeve.”

Steve finally moved, moaning softly, and leaning his head back to push him away from his neck. “What, Tony, I'm trying to sleep here,” he said, his voice heavy, and Tony could guess his eyes were still closed. “You should be doing the same.”

Huffing, Tony scooted down, which put his half-hardness right in the cleft of Steve's ass and allowed him to reach around him and grab a nipple, twisting. Steve jerked, letting out a surprised grunt. “Can't sleep,” he said against his shoulder, before he scraped his teeth along it. “Have better things in mind.” The equations and blueprints had dimmed, dropping down to be taken place by want. 

“Like wh--”

Steve didn't even have a chance to finish his question before Tony's hand slipped under the band of his sleep pants and underwear to palm his flesh, thick and hot even in its softness. Steve's words devolved into a low moan, and he stretched his neck out, which Tony immediately took advantage of and bit down on the corded muscle between his neck and shoulder. He continued rubbing his cock with the pads of his fingers, feeling it engorge like the rising of a titan. He sank his teeth in deeper, wrapping his fingers around him, and Steve's hips canted forward.

He wasn't going back to sleep now, ha!

Tony had to admit to a bit of jealousy in this department, not just because Steve was ridiculously endowed but because his foreskin acted like a natural sheath made for whacking off. Oh well, at least he could say this gorgeous dick was all his for the using, and Steve wasn't complaining. He was breathing hard into his pillow as Tony worked his hand up and down, his fingers squeezing hard and his thumb rubbing over the slit on the upstroke. 

When Tony stroked down hard and rocked his own hips up against his ass, Steve made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and his cock twitched in Tony's hand. It made him grin, and he scraped his his teeth along his shoulder. Every little noise was like music breaking down into its base notes, a symphony being unwritten, as Steve's movements became more urgent. He alternatively thrust up into his hand while rocking back against the hardness pressing against his ass.

Tony could feel his eagerness, and he smiled against his skin, quickening his strokes. Having someone like Steve come undone at his fingers, well there was just no way to explain how good that felt. It was probably something having to do with his id but he didn't listen to that psychobabble since he was usually diagnosed as a narcissistic manchild. Why go to someone he had to pay for that information when any one around him could tell him the same thing? After all, he wasn't denying the kind of ego stroking he got whenever Steve was reduced to star spangled putty in his hands.

“You gonna come?” Tony whispered just below Steve's ear, his lips moving along his skin. 

Steve took in a breath through his clenched teeth, his hand coming around to set on Tony's hip, fingers digging in a little. He made a noise that was probably a word before it had run the gauntlet of pleasure that Steve was feeling.

“Say it,” Tony hissed against his neck, squeezing around the head of his cock and making him whimper. “C'mon, you can do it, tell me how close you are.” On the downstroke he turned his hand and scratched his manicured nails along Steve's sac, making him arch his back.

“Guh—God, Tony, I'm—please,” Steve tried, his fingers no doubt leaving bruises even through his sleep pants. He could tell he was so close, by the way his muscles are tightening up and he was leaking precome. Just a few more strokes, his whole back is tensing, just a couple--

Tony ripped his hand away, holding it up over his side. Steve made the most mournful noise and whispered something that sounded quite like 'you son of a bitch,' and Tony couldn't help his chuckle. That was what Steve got for trying to ignore him. That and keeping the super soldier on edge made him feel a special kind of powerful. Of course then that suspended hand was caught at the wrist and pinned to the bed when Steve twisted around and rolled onto his knees over him.

Blinking up at him, Tony's face split into a grin as he tested Steve's grip. Nope, he wasn't getting out of that. “Oh, Steve, you're awake,” he said, wriggling and putting his feet against the mattress so he could lift his hips and press his own hard cock against the one hanging out of Steve's pants. “Hi.” Steve gave a grunt, narrowing his eyes, before he sat back on his heels and released his wrist. Tony thought he was going to work his pants and underwear off his legs when he dipped his fingers under the hem, so he kept his hips lifted to help, but instead Steve just tore them in half, leaving the fabric covering his legs now that he had the exposure he wanted. “It's not like I liked those or anything,” Tony halfheartedly complained, even as he continued to grin.

“You are terrible,” Steve growled down at him, before he reached over to the drawer of the bedside table, almost yanking it out completely. He grabbed the lube and a condom. He dropped the condom on Tony's stomach as he oozed the thick gel onto his fingers.

Tony arched as one of his fingers slithered into the crack of his ass, pressing inside of him. “Ah, good,” he breathed out, turning his face into the pillow and running his tongue along his lips. Steve didn't waste any time curling his finger up and searching out that place inside of him that made his hips jerk. When he added another finger, Tony's mouth fell open, and he tried to fuck himself down onto Steve's hand. His fingers were thick and so sure as they teased and stretched him. But it wasn't enough, he needed more, needed all of him.

“Steve,” Tony whined, twisting on the sheets and squeezing his fingers with his muscles. “That's enough, I'm ready.” He uncurled his fingers from the covers, sore from gripping so hard, and reached between his legs to grab Steve's thick cock, to try to urge him to move on. “Just--”

Steve snatched his wrists before they got very far and in half a second had them pinned over his head. His fingers halted inside of him, and Tony groaned as he stilled, gazing up at Steve as he leaned down, putting their faces only a couple inches apart. “You're ready when I say you are,” he growled, and Tony's eyes went wide. Steve opened his mouth and bit down on the side of his neck, and Tony's body spasmed like lightning raked through it.

Tony arched up as best he could, groaning low and meaningful. The fingers in him picked up their pace again, and it was all he could do to rock his hips against the intrusion. This was what he wanted, all he wanted. God, he loved it when Steve got rough. He didn't care if he peppered bruises along his body. They would be a reminder of his touch, his love. He wanted to look at his wrists tomorrow and smile. He wanted soreness to accompany blissful memories.

“Ngh, God yeah,” he panted when Steve added another finger, spreading out his toes and then curling them again. The fingers inside him massaged his prostate from all sides, making his eyes roll back in his head. He was making noises, made up mostly of consonants, that were trying to be Steve's name, or maybe the name of a deity. Hell, they could have been components of his suit, he didn't give a fuck. There was no doubt a please or five thrown in.

Steve continued to suck bruises along his neck and shoulder, and when forced a fourth finger inside of him, Tony gave a choked cry and writhed, pulling unsuccessfully at his wrists. It only made Steve hold him tighter. The burn of it was a sweet agony, delicious white heat crackling from his tailbone up his spine at each movement. He both wanted it to stop and to never end. And to think before he had been reducing Steve to moans and heat, while now the simple curl of his fingers had Tony arching with pleas on his lips.

When Steve removed his fingers, it was too soon, even though it felt like it had lasted hours, and he whined at the emptiness. He picked up the condom and leaned over Tony's face, catching the corner with his pearly white teeth and tearing it slowly, his eyes dark with desire and half-lidded. Tony moaned in response, stretching out his neck once he had the condom out, trying to catch a kiss. Steve nipped his bottom lip but didn't give him what he wanted, which made him chuckle.

Steve worked the condom down his cock one handed, which was damn talented if Tony did say so himself, before he guided himself to Tony's open and welcoming hole, teasing the rim with the head. Tony moaned out something like a complaint, before all the air left his lungs in a rush as Steve slammed home in one smooth thrust. He arched up and let out a soundless cry, his eyes going wide and crossing. It didn't matter how many times he took his cock, the stretch and fulfillment was a feeling that was new and beautiful every single time.

Steve held him under the small of the back, his face directly above Tony's. They shared a look, one of pleasure, trust, want, _love_ , and it left them both smiling like goofs. Tony probably would have said something profound about the connection he felt with Steve at that moment, had Steve's abrupt quick and hard thrusting turned it into a garbled mess of letters. Fuck, what was vocabulary? He didn't have one when Steve was pounding into him like a train piston. 

Tony stared up at him, his mouth open and noises leaving him every time his dick hammered against him and his balls slapped his ass. Steve was staring back, bottom lip caught between his teeth and his pupils so huge he could barely see the ring of blue. 

“God,” Steve murmured, his fingernails digging into Tony's lower back a little.

“I think you mean 'Tony',” he replied through his teeth.

Steve paused, buried balls deep inside of him, and he blinked a couple times, before he smiled despite himself. Tony plastered on his best shit-eating grin, which made Steve drop his head to his chest and _giggle_. “Okay,” he said, before he released Tony's wrists and put both of his hands on his hips. Tony was flexing his fingers, the blood flowing back into them and making them feel like pins and needles, before he was dragged off his pillow when Steve lifted on his knees. Tony moaned as his weight was supported on his shoulders, his toes scrabbling for purchase, before he gave up and crossed his ankles over Steve's butt.

Tony grasped the pillow above his head as Steve started up again, the angle making his dick drag over that place inside him so perfectly. His vision blurred, and he was probably moaning loud. _Steve, Steve, Steve!_

“Are you close?” came Steve's voice, so clear through the haze of pleasure, and Tony could only groan, hoping he knew that meant yes. “I guess I'll let you.” Tony keened when Steve released his hip with one hand and took his cock in hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. His fingers were so strong and sure. Tony was completely at their mercy, and he felt the heat pooling in his stomach erupt like a volcano, snapping him into an arch as his vision bled white. His own scream sounded so far away.

When he came back to Earth, he was sagging, and he saw Steve through barely open eyes. His head was thrown back, and his hips were hitching, his cock pulsing inside of him. Tony let out a contented moan and closed his eyes. He felt Steve draw away, laying him flat, and a minute or so later he felt a cool cloth running along his stomach. Steve helped him out of the rags of his underwear and sleep pants, before he gathered him against his front and pulled the covers over them.

“Are you sleepy now?” Steve asked, his breath warm and comforting against Tony's ear.

“Yeah... I...” Tony was out before he could form a coherent sentence.


End file.
